


Dance in The Dark

by bellebonheur, lunaire



Series: Perfect Illusion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ilvermorny AU, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, US Wizarding World AU, Wizarding World AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellebonheur/pseuds/bellebonheur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaire/pseuds/lunaire
Summary: This is a story about The-Boy-Who-Lived. Except for this time, he was mentored by a mysterious demon who he meet when he was barely a seven-year-old.What will happen when Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived - refuse to be The Chosen One?What will happen when he can't escape his fate?This is a story when Britain Wizarding World would be in the dark of what truly happening around them or to their world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.
> 
> Thank you to my dearest Beta, Lunaire. I'm grateful for her time and effort to make this story has less grammatical error and written the smut stuff of this story ^^  
> you could see her works in this link :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaire/pseuds/Oborozuki
> 
> Completely AU, This story is written for my own satisfaction. I will try to put some warning in every chapter because the story will contain violence, abuse, underage, mpreg, etc.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy!

 

 

_10th August 1987_

 

 

He feels cold and dizzy.

 

And the sprain in his ankle doesn’t make him feel any better.

 

He didn’t know for how long he’s been inside his cupboard.

 

He’s hungry and thirsty.

 

But most of all he’s lonely, he only has spiders in the corner to talk to.

 

He feels sleepy when he heard someone unlocking the cupboard door.

“Hey, Freak!” There someone banging on the door. “Wake up, Freak! And make the breakfast”

 

“Yes, uncle Vernon,” he answered with a hoarse voice. He started to open the door and walked to the kitchen after he makes sure uncle Vernon are watching the morning news in the living room.

 

Today is just another day in The Private Drive no. 4, where he, The Freak, has to work the chore that his aunt and uncle have given to him. Such as making breakfast for the three members of Dursley family.

 

When the Dursley eat their breakfast he just has to wait on the side watching them eating the scrambled egg and bacon with fresh milk, he cannot eat until he got permission to eat the scrape food that been left by the Dursley on their plate, which is unlikely.

 

So, he will tend the garden  as the next task feel more hungry than ever and with sprain ankle doesn't make the job easier. but under the watchful eye of his aunt, aunt Petunia who watch him from the window to make sure he doesn't burn the garden again he has to forget the pain and hunger to fulfill his task to not give another reason for his aunt not to give him dinner.

 

At the afternoon, he has to clean the garage and the basement, and he has to clean the bathrooms before uncle Vernon comes home from work in the evening. But today its Saturday, so there's no work for Uncle Vernon, its taxing for Harry to do his chores with both his Uncle and Aunt hanging around at the house.

 

He started to make dinner for The Dursleys when his job has finished and his cousin, Dudley, started to whining to his mom about his broken PC in the living room.

 

He wants to roll his eyes at his cousin’s childish tantrum. It's not the first time Dudley has broken his things, just last week he broke his new bike and destroyed his game board just because he's bored.

 

And when Dudley gets bored, it's never become a good news for him. Because then, Dudley will start chasing after him to punch him or just to scare him. Dudley may not as big as his father, but still big nonetheless for seven years old, and even though he is the same age as Dudley but the difference between their height and built was quite large.

 

Dudley is chubby, bulky, taller than him. Compared to Dudley, he's so small, scrawny, thin, short, and overall fragile. Thanks to that, he's very fast at running whenever Dudley start chasing him. But he has a poor eyesight so even though he can run fast, sometimes he would trip and fall and more often than not ends up with a sprained ankle.

 

And dinner time it's not his most favorite time because the Dursley will make him sit at a dinner table without giving him any food to eat and he has to listen his uncle complain about him,  the freaky and worthless nephew who’s living under his roof and became nothing but a burden to his precious family.

 

And today is no exception, the topic of the day for uncle Vernon in today’s dinner apparently is The Freak’s parents.

 

"It is no surprise, that they ended up having you as their son," with his big thumb, uncle Vernon pointing at him, "It's no wonder they have a freaky son like you, with that fool of a drunkard as her husband, your stupid mother should have known what's coming to her."

He can feel something burning under his skin, after hearing his uncle’s words.

 

"They have your useless father to a fault, he’s too much of a coward, and instead choose to kill his wife in a stupid car crash, too drunk to face the truth, that he knows that both of you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit."

 

Yes, there something like fire under his skin, he can felt it, and every time he hears the words comes from his uncle's mouth, the fire seem to intensify like it could burst from inside his body.

 

"To make it worse, they left you outside our door, why? Because you are a disappointment, yes you are. They already know you're a freak with that weird scar on your forehead. And they just left you here to become our burden! hah!? It's not enough for your father to become a murderer and killed your foolish mother, and now he left a freak like you here to become our burden--"

 

Uncle Vernon can't finish the sentence because Harry can't control whatever is it that is inside his body and let it out, and start to burn the nearby curtain in the kitchen window.

 

Then everything become so fast and blurry that he can hardly realize that he was already on the floor in next  second with an unbearable pain all over his body.

 

He can hear aunt petunia screamed in panic, but he can't focus on the situation when he feels another stab of pain in his rib.

 

 "YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!!"

 

Another stab of pain in his stomach.

 

"WE GAVE YOU HOME, FOOD, AND CLOTHES!! IS THIS HOW YOU GONNA REPAY ME, YOU FREAK!!"

 

There's another punch to his side face. He can taste his blood from inside his mouth.

 

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR FREAKINESS!! HOW DARE YOU TO EVEN THINK YOU CAN BURN MY HOUSE, PIECE OF SHIT!!"

 

He started to feel panic, yes, uncle Vernon seem to lose it, he has to get out of this place. The next thing he knew there something sharp makes a cut to his shoulder.

 

With wide eyes, he tried to avoid the knife in Uncle Vernon hands. He tried to look around, and  aunt petunia seems to have the fire situation under control with Dudley at her side. But, he has to make an escape now if he want to survive.

 

When he sees uncle Vernon ready to strike again, he make a hasty jump to the side. and he tried his best to run to the front when uncle Vernon tried to grab his neck. With all his might, he run to the front yard without looking back, he runs to the street until he can only hear his uncle Vernon scream in the distance. He runs through Magnolia Road, Magnolia Crescent, Wisteria Walk, and an alley.

 

He run and run into the darkness, with his small legs he runs as fast as he could until he can’t feel his legs anymore.

 

Help.

 

Help me.

 

Help.

 

He's lost, but he hardly cares. He's alone at this darkness, he's small and worthless in this big world. He can feel tears, pain, blood, and sweat, but most of all he feel fear coming from inside of him.

 

He scared.

 

Help.

 

Please, help me.

 

Help me.

 

Help.

 

"Do you need help, young child?" Soothing voice and warm hand in his shoulder calm his nerve instantly. He should feel scared, there's stranger speaking to him, she could be a bad person. But, he doesn't care, he doesn't want to face this scary darkness alone.

 

"Y..yes.. p-please.. hh-help me.."

 

The next thing he knows there was a flash of warm smile before he embraces the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The dark, cold, and humid atmosphere in the corner of the capital city of Verhall – the intersection place between Hell and Universe of the World- are notorious among its citizens. That area of the city are known as Drachurst, and it is a place, where the most hated and the most feared figure of Hell dwell, a place where you can find all sort of creatures, fallen angel, lesser demon in the corner, from the undead to ghouls, and sometimes you can even find a minotaur and cyclops gathering in there. Nobody knows what sort of shady business they ran in that city, and any being never wants to find out. It’s a dangerous place that even archdemon will happily avoid even in the middle of a daylight.

 

However, that fact didn’t prevent the Duke of Sallos to stand right in front of the gates of Drachurst, famously known as the Gates of Purg, Armenon. He was standing alone and deep in thought as if complimenting about something. He seems doesn’t care that he one of the royals in infernal are inside that place, even though the filthiest of orc doesn’t event want to stay long in that fortified corner of Drachurst.

 

But the meeting with Lucifer already consuming his mind and the rumour about Gremory, Duke of Hell practically adopt a human child it’s become a laughing stock at every layer of Hell. Dealing with Destiny and Fates it’s not something to be taken lightly since it will attract the attention of other Being. And caution by Lucifer himself already made him wary of this child named Harry Potter. But talking to Lady Magic soothe his worry for a bit. Since the Lady herself give Gremory permission to so for the time being.

 

As the day grew darker, the prince hesitantly stepped outside the looming black gate in from of him. With a determination that grew every step he takes, he remembers that he had a good reason in mind, to scold or help his problematic lover that only bring trouble than it's worth. For the problem that will haunt both of them for a quite long time if any misstep befalls on the Balance, and he feels a strong urge to prevent the catastrophe before it will become an issue in the future.

 

Immortality truly can lead any creature to insanity.

 

* * *

  _16th July 1989_

 

“Harry, where are you?” a faint voice can be heard from the hall. Harry sat on the floor at seclude corner in Bibliotheca Magnam, the Great Magical Library in Romania with a stack of books that surrounds him like a barrier. The pile of books only make his small stature even more invisible. The only thing that can get his full attention is the heavy tome that lies on his lap. He was reading the Art of Metamorphmagus, the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will. The tome breaches the subject about how in a family, the ability to change appearance will come either as a dominant core or sleeper core in which is the ability is dormant. The natural magic itself will manifest in early age, but to sleeper core, the magic needs to be awakened by ritual by feeding the core with magic to enlarge the speck of the ability inside the core.

 

The memory is still fresh in his mind when his aunt tries to tame his unruly hair and hide his abomination of a scar by cutting his hair until he was only left with his fringe covering his forehead. 

 

The disorganised cutting makes him look even weirder. He remembers crying himself to sleep and then when he wakes up, he was greeted with the scream of his aunt who saw him. He was only locked not a moment after he makes his appearance in the kitchen. By then, he realised that his hair is back to normal. After reading some book about Ancient and Noble House of Magical Britain: The Heritage and History, he found that the ability of metamorphagus manifested among some family members in the Noble House of Black. 

 

It's been a few weeks after he takes the hereditary potion and he soon found out that he has the Black bloodline. This ability is important for his plan in the future. While the ability does not kick in immediately, if he could do the ritual at the night of solstice he could probably then learn how to manifest and control his newfound power. The tome states that it's quite safe to do this ritual at the young age according to the book and will not have a side effect on his core or his magic. It just happens that the ritual needs to be done on the midnight after his 9th birthday. 

 

“Ah, here you are.”

 

"Aby, sorry I didn't notice you.”

 

"What got you so serious, kiddo?"

 

"Oh…I was just looking for a precaution and research for my own enjoyment."

  
  
Harry stared at his 'nanny' for a moment before he closes the tome in his lap before taking Abernethy’s hand then start helping him to take all the book he needs to check out and back to their home stay while they stay in Romania. Its been almost 2 years since Gremory and Abernethy saved him while he tried to run away from his relatives. 

 

It's the first time that someone really does try to save him without sending him back to his relatives. Teacher in his primary school who took notice of how something wrong is going on will eventually take his relative’s side after the lies that his aunt or uncle sprouting to the teacher.

 

While it should worry him at that moment when both of his Savior – who now acts as his mentor and 'nanny' - grabs his at the shoulder when he blacks out. But right at the moment, he woke up he found that he was already more than a thousand miles from Britain and that he was moving with a big group along with his Savior and a bunch of strangers with a train to Sweden. But the relief is palpable when he realises he would not be sent back if he doesn't want to, which is why he firmly agreed to stay with the group. 

 

The alarm inside his head does not even tick off when Gremory told him that he, Abernethy, and the rest of the group that currently surrounding them are a group of demons who reside temporarily on earth after some incident that happens on Hell. In fact, Gremory is a descendant of a royal bloodline, Duke of Hell, while Abernethy is the royal advisor for Gremory. His tired mind probably just believes whatever that Gremory saying about him and his group. But the moment when Harry was told that he is a Wizard, something clicks in his mind and make him sit straighter, listening to every word intently. That is the moment he truly believes Gremory because he already knows his relative called him Freak for a reason, for the things that happen around him, were unexplainable. He scoffs when Gremory called his relative a Muggle, a term for non-magical human, according to the Dursley Dictionary, Muggle is probably the term for normal and upstanding people like Dursleys themselves.

 

More revelations were shocking to him during his journey all the way to Sweden. His father was not a drunkard, that send both him and his mother to the terrible car crash. Both of them has magic. Both of them is magical. Just like him. 'You are magical' is what Abernethy tells him constantly in few weeks Harry been with them. Especially on those days when Harry has a nightmare and call himself a ‘Freak’ in his hysterical bout during his sleep, Abernethy rush to his side the moment his scream was heard.

 

In a few weeks later after he got more secure about his circumstance and truly more confident about his safety with Gremory and his subordinate, he starts his training and lessons with his mentor, 'nanny', and occasional teacher. Gremory already told him about Britain Magical World the moment they arrive in Sweden. He tells Harry the story a Dark Wizard called Lord Voldemort who is having a war with Light Wizard Leader Albus Dumbledore, with Ministry of Magic right in the middle of that war. The story where his parent takes a side in this war and their death as a price of their choices. The story why Lord Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, and a story why Albus Dumbledore put him in front of a doorstep of Private Drive No.4 on a cold night. The story on how he became The Chosen One and The Boy Who Lived.

 

Now after knowing all about his circumstances, Gremory started to assign Abernethy as his tutor for wizarding etiquette, magical culture and tradition, magical social study, and overall become his 'Nanny'. His hand became sore for weeks when Abernethy make him practice writing with a quill.

 

He would then start his training with Gremory for all branch of practical magic, magical and core theory, Dark and Light Arts, magical creature, magical plants, and potions.

 

What so fascinating about learning under Gremory probably the travelling around the World, they never settle at one place more than two or three months. Sometimes it's even less than that. Harry could see with his own eyes the magical society around the world and see first to some exotic magical beast and plant. Every nation has they own culture and tradition, and it excites Harry to learn and experience many things. With potions now he could speak a lot of languages other than English, so meet a new people from other country become an enjoyable experience for him.

 

 They've been to secret magical society in Russia and meet with intelligent but misunderstood Dwarf who makes Armory and enhancement. Travelling to Mount Everest and see a Magus Society that reside there with they own exotic magical dragon different breed from what it usually found in Europe. He found a lot of artefacts in a magical town deep inside Egypt. Even in Africa, he learns a lot of rituals that has not been covered by other nation. They go to France several months ago and they encounter a small city that exclusively for all creature -Vella, Vampire, Elven, and other magical creatures- who lives in harmony with they own council or coven or clan.

 

Harry's favourite is still learning about practical magic, Gremory has introduced him to wandmaker a year after they met, he asked the wandmaker in Italy to help Harry make his own wand. The thrill of it is amazing for him, he can see something marvellous comes from a variety of woods and cores. By the end of the week, a new wand rested firmly in his right hand,12 1/2 " wand with Alder wood and a dragon heartstrings core. After that, Harry no longer learns about theory for every branch of magic, but he can start practising his spell as well.

 

Just six months ago Harry starts practising wandless magic, and non-verbal cast. It's not easy and it takes a lot of concentration, but it gradually becomes easier after Gremory start teaches him one of a branch in Mind Art, Occlumency. With meditation, he can channels his inner mind to his core and feel his magic. Now, he wants to learn a new ability, Metapharmagus, because it would be handy for his plan.

 

“Where we going, Aby?”

 

“Ah, Master Gremory wants you back to potion lab, Harry.”

 

“Yes!” he bounces happily while keeping his pouch that held his many borrowed book at his side.

 

“Hmm, so excited..” Abernethy looks at him with an amused smile, before he let out a sigh. “I believe Master Gremory is also as excited as you are, Harry. The Ingredient for Amortentia and artefacts to the ritual of Rise of The Grim Reaper has arrived this evening.”

 

Harry roll his eyes and let out a small chuckle. It’s not really surprising for Harry seeing Abernethy worried about his antics. Abernethy is always worried. Worried about his well-being as a mortal human.

 

Even though Abernethy is a demon, it’s hard to see him as a devil personification since Abernethy has such high morality for a demon. It amused Harry to see Abernethy worried about his morality and humanity. While Gremory is such an unorthodox mentor. After the one incident in which the duke of hell Dealing issue with one of royal bloodline, Azzael, who burned Earthling woman in Hell before she gave birth to their child, and the newborn right hand had been chopped off to replace it with the Right Hand of Doom, a relic tied to the Odgru Jahad. Azzael is the Duke closest confidant, so to learn that he was stripped off his powers and imprisoned in ice rendered Gremory speechless. The Duke start to abandon his legions. Travelling to many dimensions to many parallel world and many universes to satiate his disappointment. So, morality and belief in humanity are the least of his concerns in Gremory’s mind.

 

With his boredom and the lack of moral compass, Gremory doesn’t shy away to teach young Harry about any kind of magic. taboo, illegal, inappropriate, evil, it’s not limited for Gremory. It’s even become Gremory’s small mission to corrupt Harry’s mind and see whether he still become good human or evil in the future.

 

Harry can see that learning Necromancy it’s not a subject that been approved by Abernethy, but Gremory would drag Harry to abandoned cemetery in the woods somewhere in Scandinavia to make an Inferi Army. Sadly, Abernethy was the only one who wants to puke his lunch and not Harry.

 

Abernethy is always hovering around Harry like a magnet oozing with worry. He can even imagine several wrinkles has been set on Abernethy’s forehead. But still its funny for Harry watch Abernethy from a corner of his eyes when one of Abernethy’s comrade occasionally tutoring him about way of life. And when Abernethy make a case to his Master about his worry of Harry learn something bad, Gremory has been firm and ban Abernethy to interfere.

 

The moment when one of Abernethy sworn brother, Acaccio the Puck (with his wicked and sly nature--said Abernethy) teaches Harry how to con other people by observing people while they loiter in some park in middle of London City and them learn to have a persona with his puppy emerald big eyes to get money from people is worrying for Abernethy. Abernethy has been indignant when it happened, impatiently he told Accacio that Harry has wealth with his inheritance. But Acaccio just brushes him off.

 

 

But Acaccio is the least of Abernethy’s worries when the infamous duo Nessa the Rusalka and Deirdre the Siren takes young Harry Potter under their wing, Abernethy already knows it will only bring trouble. Being a con man is one thing, but a thief? Or even worse— a man’s pet? He almost sure this two is taking human form far too long and been loitering on earth for an unhealthy reason. It’s still fresh in his mind when he encounters Harry having his usual lesson with the duo in one evening on the patio. 

> _“Well, there’s nothing wrong to gain something while you gave pleasure from your opponents. Money. Safety. Why do you think that’s unbecoming? You think is beneath you to sell yourself? No one will value you. Set a fair price for yourself, your knowledge, your services, whatever it is that you have to offer. Don’t ever sell yourself short. Put it a little higher than you would normally be inclined to do.”_
> 
> _“Stealing, of course, is a crime - for humanity that is - and a very impolite thing to do. But like most impolite things, it is excusable under certain circumstances. But, if you’re stealing from people that do not truly belong to them, well that’s the beauty of thievery.”_
> 
> _“Aren’t both of those a sin?” Harry asked innocently._
> 
> _There’s a heavy silence as Deirdre stare at Harry with an empty stare._
> 
> _“Oh my, Darling, don’t you forget that you learn from a creature of hell,” said Nessa kindly._
> 
> _“And we feast on sins.” Deirdre added with a cat-like grin._

 

Cathanea the Cambion looks harmless with her grace and calm nature, but still Abernethy has to wipe the sweat from his forehead when she, Harry, and himself has one tea time on Sunday morning when while the topic started light with a storytelling, a story from around the globe when she been travelling all those years. Cathanea then takes a drastic turn of the topic that almost make him choke on his tea. 

> _“Secret is a wonderful thing, my dear, and everyone has one at least, its comes from their past, comes from their ambition of the future, but it leaves you wide open for blackmail.”_
> 
> _“Blackmail?”_
> 
> _“Yes, you could exchange anything to satisfy your needs if your hold someone deepest secret, especially a forbidden one, little one – ah, the joy of being human… they have morality, anything can become taboo for them.” Continues Cathanea with a dismissive tone._

 

Blaxton, Oh… how Abernethy doesn’t even want to go there, but the Wendigo is the most worrying of them all. With his ruthless and evil nature, Abernethy at first doesn’t want the young child to spend his leisure time with the being. But the curious mind is a curious mind, they found each other in the end. Abernethy could only watch on the sideline while Harry Potter and Blaxton has their discussion in one the duelling room after one training session. 

> _“The greatest thrill of living, Potter, is to feel a fear of your victim, trembling, and shaking for their last breath when they know their time has come, and that feel will come when you kill them not for justice or revenge, but just for the sake of it.”_
> 
> _“I will not kill anybody,” Harry said with wide eyes, “I will not be a Murderer!”_
> 
> _“And pray tell me, why not? Are you a weakling, Potter?” Exclaimed Blexton annoyed._
> 
> _“Well, I’m not… I’m just… that’s not who I am. Not killing doesn’t mean I’m weak,”_
> 
> _“Is that so? How naïve.. Such innocence.. No fun..” counter Blaxton with his devil-may-care outlook and a stellar smile._
> 
> _“Well, a friendly reminder, Potter,” He continues with a cold sneer, “If you show them mercy, you should know that enemy who fled during battle is the most dangerous since they will hide in the shadows and prey on your fear. And strike back when you least expecting.”_

 

The last but not least the pair of succubus and incubus are responsible for Harry's "sex" education, though if Abernathy could say it was more an art of seducing and sexual techniques rather than an actual biology lesson as the education supposed to be. Both of the lesser demons, Myra and Sinclair were delighted when they found out that Harry is still pure—a virgin. 

> _"Pleasure, my darling, is an art in itself," says Myra._
> 
> _"And the highest form of art, Harry, is the pleasure of the flesh," says Sinclair—his hands were already on Harry's slender waist, taking him with a lustful glee. Myra, feeling challenged by Sinclair, wrap her arms behind Harry, who are now flushed with shame and weird sensation on his body._
> 
> _Both of them whispered; "And let us teach you how—we'll make sure that no one, be it man or woman, could ever resist you and your allure."_

 

 

Harry knows Abernethy is the only one who can ground him to stay on the line. He knows that he is too young to learn these things but what can they expect from Gremory and his subordinate. They are demons after all. But, still… Harry is truly grateful that Abernethy is become his ‘Nanny’ and the only he can count to verified everything that he learns on the day. His ‘Guardian Angel’. So, it’s not surprising right for Harry to repay Abernethy kindness, right? Because sometimes... sometimes Abernethy was sent on a mission, then Harry was left alone with Gremory. When not under watchful eyes of Abernethy, Gremory could take a drastic measure to counter Abernethy lesson to be a good human. He doesn't need to tell Abernethy when he gave Harry bedtime story at night that Gremory has been teaching him a lesson. Disturbing lesson. Harry doesn't need to repeat the words that been utter by Gremory on their training session to Abernethy to verified it.

> _“Oh, Harry,” Gremory add nonchalantly, “At Sunday, I want you to go to church dress in like that young girl that always come to Sunday school. Wore that pink lace skirt and seduce the pastor. That maggot preaching about the sinful act of Lucifer, we will condemn him to hell when we march the neighborhood to his office while you sitting on his lap.”_

 

 

Harry even could imagine Abernethy with a deep frown and more of his hair becomes grey. It seems Abernethy doesn’t need to worry about his brothers and sisters since his Master is truly a Mastermind in every sinful act. Anyway, why would he need to tell Abernethy? Since on Sunday morning, Abernethy will be sent on another mission. So, what he doesn't know would not hurt him. 

  
  
There is one thing that Harry can learn from this 'private' lesson.

 

Ignorance is a bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gremory is based on demon in the Ars Goetia  
> In demonology, Gremory (aka Gamory, Gemory, or Gomory) is a strong Duke of Hell that governs twenty-six legions of demons. He tells all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens.  
> source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gremory  
> He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around his waist and riding a camel. (but in this story he will appear in his human form with androgyny look, in my imagination, he looks like Andreja Pejić, the Australian model)
> 
> the story about Azzael and Ogru Jahad is taken from Hellboy, but there will be no crossover between the story.
> 
> Source for Puck, Rusalka, Siren, Cambion, Wendigo, Succubus, Incubus: http://www.lizaphoenix.com/encyclopedia/demons.shtml


	3. Chapter 3

_1 st November 1990_

He has to take a deep breath.

 

It’s been almost four years.

 

Looking at the neighbourhood in front of his own eyes almost gave him mental breakdown. But a firm hand on shoulders assured him that nothing can hurt him anymore. He has Magic. Standing straighter, he let Abernethy lead him to Wisteria Walk, a house that had been own by his Mentor, Gremory after he killed the squib who lived there when both he and Abernethy saved him while he was running in the neighbourhood. It shocks Harry at first that the squib is none other than Arabella Figg, the same woman who occasionally look after him while the Dursley had outings or went to Aunt Marge. Arabella unintentionally insults Gremory when she activated the contract while reading a passage in one Daemon Ark in Public Library. Truly unfortunate for her, but Gremory off-handedly brush his worry by saying that she was stationed here to look after him while he lives with Dursley while at the same time preventing him from making a contact to anyone at wizarding world.

 

A few months before his 10th Birthday, Gremory had asked him for a final decision for his future. Gremory has been summoned by Duke of Sallos to return to his duty. Harry already knows that he will eventually come back to Britain since there is prophecy lingering on his path. But to truly know that he will be left alone, that his Mentor will back to Hell and left him without any guidance sent a shiver down his spine, and his nightmare has come back again in full force. Abernethy has to give him Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draught potions for a week before he could face his fear again.

 

He knows without his mentor then he will have to come back to live with The Dursley again since they are his only living relatives. Harry has read all he needs to know about Hogwarts, the system, the curriculum, the teachers, and most importantly the rules. At summer all student will not be permitted to stay at Hogwarts. Harry knows it's not the toughest decision to make. His self-preservation is too strong. After living and travelling together with demons and have them as his guide doesn’t make them the scariest bunch on the planet. He already made up his mind. He will run. He already ran away once, and it brings good things for him, its makes him safe, makes him happy. Why not run again for the second time?

 

He will not take apart in the war. He’s only a child. No matter how many continents, country, city, or village that he’d been visited, no matter how many books, ancient scrolls, or tomes that he’d been read over and over again. No matter how many spells, hex, or curse that he already learned or even make himself to participate. It doesn't change the fact that he lacks experience and knowledge. Besides, he believes that ‘Knowledge is Power’. Voldemort has more than 50 years of experience to easily overpower him, and he knows the Light Faction most probably will nurture him as commander for the upcoming war. 

 

Gremory already told him that Lord Voldemort despite the beliefs of the majority of the people in the Britain Wizarding World that he was gone for good--is still very much alive, a wandering soul without a body. It’s just matter of time before the Dark Lord will rise again. Harry doesn’t feel he will be ready to become the Saviour. The Chosen One. The fate of Britain Wizarding World it's not something that he needs to be concerned about since none of the people who celebrate him as their Saviour has ever cared enough to check on him. Where is the Ministry of Magic when he needs them the most? He’s the one who secures the stability of their society, but never once their officer gives a thought about him to check on his condition? The Government, social worker, child service, all of them… they are unreliable. He would never depend himself on any institution or organisation that doesn’t put his safety and well-being as a priority.

 

But he will need to depend on one group that could probably secure his plan to ran away from this fate. The goblins.

 

First thing in the morning, Harry will ask Abernethy to accompany him to Gringotts. He will make sure his escape plan is foolproof.

 

* * *

 

_18 th _ _November 1990_

 

“Now, Harry,” Gremory answered his questioning gaze, “Before we go and dealing with the goblin for your plan, I think we need to make sure the ministry will not meddle until the end.”

 

“Then, what are we doing?”

 

“We will meet people that I hope will be dependable, they are workers in Ministry.”

 

“Can they be trusted?”

 

“I will make them an offer they cannot refuse, Harry,” Gremory answered his question with an amused grin after quoting their favourite movie while their travelling in South America in muggle district, “who do you think I am? I already make safety measure.”

 

Harry still looks perplexed but he decides to put his trust in his Mentor. They were now sitting in living room at the luxury loft with many runes carved in the soft brown wall and doors that were located in Horizon Alley across Diagon Alley.

 

When Abernethy said that he and his Master will take Harry to Diagon Alley during his breakfast, he thought probably his mentor finally will finally bring him to Gringotts since he already told Gremory and Abernethy that he wants to escape his fate in Britain Wizarding World and want to ask the goblins for help. It took him by surprise when Gremory drag him to the opposite path of Gringotts when he was still looking around with his curious gaze around the store in Diagon Alley--- a place that he never visited before--- under the guise of his newly acquired  Metamorphmagus ability.

 

He stares at Abernethy who stands beside the couch where he and Gremory sit with uncertainty, but Abernethy only gives him reassuring smile before putting back his blank face and stare at the fireplace. Right then, he heard a distinct sound of continuous pop inside the room, signalling the guests that arrived using the three portkey provided by his mentor. Harry sit straighter while Gremory starts to welcome the new guests and let them sit at two chairs beside the couch. Two men sat there while looking warily at Harry and Abernethy.

 

“Now, Gentlemen how lovely that you don’t delay from my invitations.”

 

“Just said what you want, and after that, I don’t want you to disturbing me ever again.”

 

“Ah, no need to be so enthusiastic, Mr Wright,” said Gremory, his amusement was evident in his voice. “I need your expertise, this young man over here need some privacy and some document needs to be secure in the archives.”

 

“What kind of document that we are talking about?”

 

“Death certificate and transferring citizenship,” The demon locked his eyes with both gentlemen before he continued, “You see, this young man here needs to hide from some bad guy, really bad guys. And to ensure this to happen they need to think that this young man is already dead, while in truth he will be transferring to another country with a new citizenship.” There was a momentary silence when Abernethy summoned a rather fancy tea set from thin air.

 

“Now, I want you to make a death certificate and make sure it would be believable when the right people will try to find info about him at the ministry. At the same you need to secure him with new citizenship, US citizenship is what I think the best place for now for him to hide, and since secrecy is what I want for all of you this document need to buried in the archive,” continued Gremory, the floating teapot began to pour the contents into the cup before Abernethy serves the tea to Gremory, Harry, and the guests.

 

“Or even better, you put secrecy runes on the document it has some repellent that will work for any magical and non-magical being so they will never see the document in the archive and no one need to know there’s a young man who will be presumed death but actually somewhere becomes US citizen.”

 

“I need his full name to do that, Sir. I’ll assure you that I will try my best to made it for the young man,” answered Mr. Wright.

 

“Ah, well then,” Gremory said, drinking his tea. “His name is Harry James Potter.”

 

“What?! I-I beg your pardon,” said Mr Wright, who almost spit his tea in shock. “But it can’t be... The Boy Who Lived...Is this boy truly him?” he trailed in wonder while the other one looked at Harry in awe, seemingly trying to spot the scar in his forehead, but with his current transformation, he looked nothing like the famous Harry Potter with his sandy blond hair and grey eyes with the scar-free forehead.

 

“You can’t do this sir! If this boy is truly Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived then we cannot condone such trickery! It's blasphemy what you asked of us! If this ever gets out that we lied to the people and ministry they will surely have our head.” exclaimed Mr Wright, who is now looking like his eyes about to pop out from his sockets.

 

“Oh, I dare you, gentlemen,” His smooth velvety voice carried a dangerous air around it like a beast hunting its prey, “I held your future in my hand and I will play with it if you don’t do what I wish for you…After all, both of you just agreed to do me a favour.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asked the other man wryly.

 

“Hmm, let's see, Mr. Geoffry Esmond, I know about your little dirty secret on how you became the head of your department. Not only that, the crime you commit to secure your son’s position in the Law Enforcement Department when he was clearly unqualified for the job. Now, I’m sure you don’t want the whole world to know about the scandal that happened between your father and Abbott family, no?” 

 

Geoffry grimaced, the expression on his face is already enough of an answer. It makes Harry tried very hard to suppress his grin. This meeting turns out to be interesting for him, his Mentor definitely did his homework after he heard Harry’s answer months ago about his future. It’s clear as a day for Harry that Gremory truly put his safety as his top priority even when he and Abernethy will leave Harry behind to go back to Hell for his duty. Refusing to dwell on his lonely thoughts, he leant back and watch his mentor pull everything in motion as a gamekeeper to this two unfortunate gentlemen.

 

“And you Mr Wright, you do know that your squib wife makes a contract with a demon, right? Well, it’s an _honour_ for me to make you an acquaintance since you wife makes such a good deal with _me,_ ” said Gremory, his mouth curved into a visible smirk. “She makes a deal with me to bring forth his magical core so she could do magic to a certain degree. Of course, I decided to reveal a secret for you, Mr Wright—since you agreed to do me a favour and all. Your wife is about to give me your daughter’s soul as a virgin sacrifice, so I can collect her soul later whenever I want it.” At this word, Mr. Wright turns pale as a ghost. ”Oh, you don’t need to be horrified! she doesn’t do it willingly, of course. Fortunately, she doesn’t know that your daughter is the price for her wish. Ignorance is truly a bliss, don’t you think?”

 

The two men looked devastated at Gregory’s statement. Both of these men works under Administrative Registration Department who is a responsible for the registration and consensus of the wizarding population. The man who is a five foot tall with auburn hair is the Head of Britain And International Citizen Registry, Mr Esmond.

 

Then the another man who wears a dark purple robe with the height of 6 foot tall and brunette hair is Head of Magical Wizarding Registration Commission, Mr Wright. They knew from the start they can’t mess around with this man the moment they receive the letter and the portkey, but they never imagine it would be this dangerous. Gremory’s golden eyes glowing brighter and the surrounding air suddenly grew heavier for a moment before it pulls back a trail of smoke behind.

 

“Now, I also remember that your brother took drastic measure to ensure that he got his wife to ‘love’ him back. Since you are also an accomplice, you wouldn’t this particular information to be let out to public am I right?” Gremory said with a grin that showed his sharp teeth. “Now with that, I think we already the basic agreement for this deal. And if you think that you could tell anyone about Harry Potter or this matter then both of you will be severely disappointed because this room was designed with runes that will assure me that you cannot share any of this conversation with any form to anyone without losing your magic and even life. Now, are we clear?”

 

“Crystal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry followed Gremory’s footstep towards a very large white building that separates the three Alley including Diagon Alley, Horizon alley, and Vertical Alley. As the three of them made their way over to the bronze doors, they walk past several goblins in the teller and walk through to marble and dark hall towards dark wooden doors while other goblins in the teller only look their way wryly.

 

Harry takes a cue from Gremory and took a seat in front of the table while Abernethy stands beside him. Gremory  chooses to sit on the leather sofa beside him. No more than a minute a goblin enter the room and assessing the three of them before taking a sit at behind table.

 

“Your Grace, what an honour for Duke of Hell to bestow me his presence.”

 

“Ah, Silvertooth, a lovely day doesn’t need for formality.”

 

“Of course. How can I help you, Your Grace?” the goblin asked.

 

“I need my ward to do inheritance test, we will already do hereditary potions but we want to go with proper goblin way to deal our issue legally.” 

 

Silvertooth squints at Harry a bit before snapping his fingers, a piece a parchment comes from thin air. He gave the parchment to Harry with the silver dagger he takes from chest box on the table, “you need to put no more that three drops of blood on this parchment, the result will be there instantly.”

 

Harry did exactly as the instruction and gave the parchment back to Silvertooth because he already knows the result.

 

“Now, Silvertooth,” Gremory continued as if he been never interrupted by the process, “My ward is in the process of moving his citizenship to the United States. What we need to your service is to move all the things inside his main vault to your branch in the US after he takes his lordship ring today. After that, I want you to close the vault without access or merging to another vault of his extended family, he will make a Will that the trust vault is the only vault with money and with donating it to any charity that is available at the moment. This will needs to be assumed as the will of James Potter himself, a change of will that if anything happened to his Heir, which at moment in the process of having his death certificate to be released when someone looking for him when the time comes, you will ensure the secrecy that no one know Harry Potter still alive and move to US and become their citizen.”

 

The goblin huffed a little, staring at Gremory and Harry with narrowed bead black eyes before he gave a grin of approval. “It will be done, Your Grace. The Will of James Potter and Lily Potter has been closed due to many events after the fall of Dark Lord such as Death Eater hunts and trial, Longbottom family case, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew incident and many other things. Young Harry Potter could make a Will as Lord Potter Names without the explicit details about the Lord’s name.”

 

While the goblin explains, Gremory scans the inheritance parchment with a thoughtful look, “Hmm… I think it would be safe if Harry takes Fenwick as his surname since he named him as his heir, and he is the last living Fenwick before his death.”

 

“Fenwick? Why so, Sir?” asked Harry confused, he doesn’t recall any significant about anybody named Fenwick from his lesson with his Mentor.

 

“Well put, Your Grace. Benji Fenwick is the last member of the pureblood family named Fenwick and he is one of the members of the Old Order of the Phoenix and named you, Mr Potter, as his heir after the downfall of the Dark Lord. Couple weeks after that, he was killed by Death Eaters in cold blood. I believe it was the same time as when Lestrange Family went after Longbottom Family.”

 

“Order of the Phoenix? If I take the surname would anyone notice?”

 

“No, Mr Potter. The Will of late Mr Fenwick is not known by anyone since its only addressed privately to Heir Potter, and I believe at the time of his death no one really pays attention to Mr Fenwick's death.”

 

The goblin explains as he snapped his fingers again, this time a bundle parchment and several scrolls appeared on the table. He gave all the parchment to Harry, “In these scrolls is a list of all the current holdings of your family vault, including properties under your possession.” Harry looked over the scroll and saw a huge amount of money he now owned, with two properties that his won, Godric’s Hollow which already became a historical monument under ministry jurisdiction, and Potter Manor.

 

“In the will, I want to make Potter Manor as Magical Orphanage with it can’t be done I want it to be closed down or remove it from any archive, so no institution nor extending family could make a claim.”

 

“Consider it done, Mr Potter.”

  

* * *

 

_5 th December 1990_

 

“Is this truly necessary, Sire?”

 

“Harry, I know you're being hesitant. But when your Hogwarts letter come and those people realised there is no letter for Harry Potter, since ministry and Gringotts will notify your death by that time, they will come to here to try to find the answer.”

 

On the side, Abernethy gave him sympathetic look, since he knows how reluctant Harry is to even set foot in this neighbourhood. Not even his famous cup of hot chocolate could relax his ward during the few first night they arrive in this house. Harry even curl himself and doesn’t want to go out, afraid that he will accidentally meet his cousin or his uncle while he went off to work. But Abernethy had to gently remind him about his Metamorphagus ability for Harry to stop having a breakdown every time Gremory urge him to explore outside.

 

No matter how much Gremory tried to make Harry avenge his family, there still lingering attachment to his mother's family. He doesn’t really think that he could face his relatives calmly since they parted on bad terms. Exchanging looks with Abernethy, he takes a deep breath before asking about Gremory’s plan.

 

“So, what should I do after I go see them? It’s not likely they will welcome me with open arms. For them, I am an abomination... What makes you think they will agree about what we offer and hide the truth about me?”

 

“With this, Harry.” Gremory hands him vials of potions. “This one could modify the memory of all the Dursley's, this one would ensure that in binding and no one even a Master Legilimens could detect any fault or tampering when they check the situation. This one will erase any magical residue that ever comes across them especially on any area that been brushed or touched by you, Harry.” Harry knows this potion since he was in the lab potion when his Mentor makes this concoction. He also helps to gather the ingredient with Abernethy, he realized his Mentor need to be the one who makes it, since some magic needs to imbued in the final stage, and with demon magic the potion would be hard to be track or even get antidote unless other demon make the antidote and try to reverse the memory, which is unlikely.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Harry,” scold Gremory lightly with an amused smile. “You will not face them unarmed since you have your wand Harry, I know you will not resort to torture yet, but that doesn’t mean you can’t protect yourself and you already good at wandless shield and stunner. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Now, I need you to asked you, Abernethy, I sense some hesitation from you about our departure from earth.”

 

“Your Grace... I don’t--”

 

“Spare me from you blabbering, Aber.” Gremory held his hand while Abernethy fidgeting in his couch under Gremory hard stare, “I have eyes and I am not blind.”

 

“Sallos has been in touch with me, and I agree wholeheartedly with him and Lady Magic, that Harry can’t be left alone without supervision. And I think you would be the only one who would put Harry’s best interest in hearts. Especially with all the preaching you've been sprouting about him becoming good and kind human. Good riddance!” Gremory pulled a stack of parchment from inside his muggle suit. And put one by one on the wood carved table between them.

 

“This is a document to legally transfer you to earth territory via Gringotts, you are now under their protection, you will take a human surname, Fenwick, and act as his father. The goblins already ensure your background story, all that you could find in this documents; birth certificate, OWL and NEWT certificate among other things. With this, no one can question about Harry place in US wizarding world since he has you as his guardian.”

 

Hope flickers both Harry and Abernethy's eyes, both of them stared at Gremory. Harry truly elated to hear he will not be abandoned completely and to know Abernethy will be the one to stay fill his heart with warm feeling. He always sees Abernethy as his father figure. And Abernethy can’t help to feel relieved, since the news of their expected departure and Harry’s plan to move to the US, his head has been filled with a worry of Harry’s wellbeing. Both of them release a sigh of relief at a firm nod from Gremory. Knowing this Harry more ready and sure about this plan. With Abernethy at his side, he’s sure that he can face his new life.

 

* * *

 

 

_13 th December 1990_

 

The sound of TV and the activity in the living room together with someone cooking in the kitchen makes Private Drive No.4 a lively home.On the outside of the house, an older man put reassuring hand one shoulder of a young man with jet black hair and green eyes who activate the runes in front of the house garden that he had been made for a days while the family in the house gone, these Runes will make sure for warding the house and cleansing his magical signature in the entire area of the house.

           

After it’s done he takes the offering warm hand and moves to the doorstep. Taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart, he gave the older man a nod before the man pushes the bell and gave a firm knock on the door.

 

“Who is it?” A tall thin woman with hard eyes opens the door. Her eyes gaze to the man before fall to the young boy, and she had to look at the young boy twice to make sure.

 

Oh, my… He can’t be…

 

“Long time no see, Aunt Petunia.”

 

***


End file.
